


affections touching across time

by jcebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, I JUST HAD TO WRITE W THE SONG OK, IDFK THIS IS LACKING IN SO MUCH, INUYASHA USED TO B MY SHIT, M/M, PLS HELP IM STILL NOT OVER INUYASHA AND KAGOME, Read at Your Own Risk, angsty?¿, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jackson is silent, but he's softly smiling also, and it breaks and mends mark's heart at the same fucking time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	affections touching across time

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE MYSELF BC THIS IS SUCH GARBAGE

jackson is on the hospital bed, winching every now and then because of his injury. the doctor would be back with results on what treatment he would need in 10 minutes, but for now, it's just him in the room, with _inuyasha: affections touching across time ost_ playing in the background (courtesy of jaebum and jinyoung).

it was just him. or so he thought.

mark opens the door to jackson's hospital room gently, goes in and closes it. he looks at jackson like he's about to cry, and jackson hates it.

mark walks closer to where jackson is resting and sits down on the chair beside him. their eye contact remains still, mark's eyes seeming to become a bit glossier every passing minute. 

"don't cry," jackson softly speaks, raising his hand to mark's face and caressing it.

mark places his own hand on top of jackson's, "how can i?"

"smile," jackson says, smiling a bit himself.

"i _can't_ ," mark says exasperatedly, his hold on jackson's hand becoming tighter.

for a while, neither of them speaks. soft piano plays in the background, and mark's heart is shaking.

mark doesn't want this. mark doesn't want to be reminded of the movie, _no_ , because a love that's as strong as inuyasha's and kagome's; a love that could still last while touching across time does not exist.

mark wants to forget, wants to scream because in reality, mark loves the movie. their relationship is everything mark wants — but maybe not everything (like the part where kagome shot inuyasha with an arrow while being controlled by a yokai).

the ost reminds him of the saddened gazes inuyasha and kagome shared when they had to temporarily part. he doesn't remember which episode, or maybe even movie, but he remembers the feelings those animated eyes had.

mark doesn't want to cry. it makes him look weak, and he doesn't want to look like that.

jackson wipes mark's tears, which were unnoticed by mark. mark is then snapped out of his trance, and is alert when he realizes he's crying.

"mark, i'm okay," jackson reassures him, wiping his tears away.

"how can you say that? how can you—" mark is cut off with a gentle kiss on his lips.

"because as long as i'm alive and with you and the others, i'm okay," jackson says, smiling.

 

mark doesn't know what else to say, but he doesn't have to, because he knows. he knows that jackson will still deny that he isn't okay, no matter what mark says.

jackson is silent, but he's softly smiling also, and it breaks and mends mark's heart at the same fucking time, because jackson is the most beautiful song that's never written. no matter how beautiful the ost playing in the background right now is, jackson is even more beautiful. 

mark's hand slowly makes its way to the top of jackson's head, softly playing with the strands. mark kisses jackson's forehead, and as he does, a tear makes its way on it.

jackson sighs before grabbing one of mark's hands and placing it on top of his chest.

"my heart. it's beating. why? because of you. if you're alive, it's beating, because _you_ are my heart. you are anything and everything i've ever wanted," jackson says, pressing a soft kiss to mark's lips quickly.

"as you are mine," mark declares, his eyes speaking more words than the sentence he's said.

nothing else is spoken after that, and only then did they realize that the song was on repeat. it was okay, because the song was beautiful, but an even more beautiful angel was hurt inside the room.

"lay with me," jackson says, looking right into mark's eyes.

"but your doctor will be here in 3 minutes," mark complains, although not really, because he's been missing jackson's touch for far too long. far, far longer than he can normally take.

"it doesn't matter. come here," jackson says as he pulls mark onto the bed to lie beside him.

jackson has his arm around mark's waist as mark snuggles closer to jackson's chest, his eyes flutter close as his breathing became even.

jackson hums the last notes of the song (well, until it repeats again) into mark's ear, caressing mark's hair while doing so.

but mark doesn't mind, doesn't mind at all, because jackson is the most beautiful angel he's ever seen not to fly, and it breaks and mends mark's heart _at the same fucking time._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :')  
> leave a comment and kudos if you want to <3


End file.
